<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Foxhole Court TV Show by x_Pyro_x</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701338">Foxhole Court TV Show</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Pyro_x/pseuds/x_Pyro_x'>x_Pyro_x</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actors, Awards, Cast - Freeform, Headcanon, Multi, Set - Freeform, TV Show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Pyro_x/pseuds/x_Pyro_x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pretty much a bunch of headcanons of what it would be like if Foxhole Court was turned into a TV show.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Foxhole Court TV Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- They are all the right heights</p><p>- The twins’ actors are actually best friends in life but bully each other all the time on set. If anyone else says something bad they will defend each other.</p><p>- Nicky’s actor is actually gay and speaks out for gay rights</p><p>- Neil’s actor is actually British</p><p>- Kevin’s actor played lacrosse as a kid and everyone makes fun of him for it</p><p>- Dan's actor and Matt's actor say they are not dating but no one believes them</p><p>- They are all crazy on set</p><p>- There are tons of photos and videos of them all going out</p><p>- Renee's actor brings in baked good</p><p>- Andrew's actor sleeps like the dead and every morning Aaron's actor comes to set and then goes back out because he has to wake up his twin</p><p>- Allison's actor has the best style and wins red carpet awards</p><p>- Wymack's actor is a famous actor</p><p>- Wymack's actor and Abby's actor are married</p><p>- They are all activists</p><p>- They all play the characters super well and you fall in love with them again</p><p>- Neil’s actor and Andrew’s actor become really good friends and there is a video of Andrew’s actor pushing Neil actor off the roof onto a mat</p><p>- There is a video of Andrew's actor and Dan's actor debating about ice cream flavors for an hour</p><p>- When they were filming the sleep pile scene they all fell asleep and the directors left them there</p><p>- Matt's actor did actually have problems with drugs as a kid and speaks out against them</p><p>- They all take naps all the time</p><p>- They got group tattoos at the end</p><p>- Aaron’s actor has a hard time being scared of Andrew’s actor because he has seen do the stupid stuff over the years</p><p>- They all learned a lot from each other because for all of them this was one of there first big jobs and it is a big deal</p><p>- There is a photo somewhere with the whole cast and the author</p><p>- Wymack's actor is the narrator which means every time one of them does something stupid it cuts to him sighing and taking a very long drink</p><p>- When they won an award Neil’s actor gave a super heartfelt speech about how the show has changed him forever and how they will all be some of his favorite people and when the camera cuts   to the audience you can see all of them crying</p><p>- After Aaron kills Drake there is a video of Aaron’s actor telling his twin that he would have done the same thing in real life </p><p>- When they win and they are all cheering Matt’s actor, Nicky’s actor, and Kevin’s actor pick up the twins and Neil’s actor so they can be seen</p><p>- There are videos of Renee’s actor and Andrew’s actors trying to learn how to use knives and they keep dropping them</p><p>- The soundtrack is super dramatic but also for sad scenes it is perfect and slow</p><p>- Jeremy’s actor and Kevin’s actor are childhood best friends</p><p>- Nicky’s parents are played by Nicky’s actor's real parents</p><p>- On day one when Neil runs away from Wymack when they tried to film it Neil’s actor tripped and fell all over the place and everyone started laughing. That pretty much set the mood for the whole show.</p><p>- There is a video of Kevin’s actor and Andrew’s actor running around at midnight practices while Neil’s actor is filming and laughing</p><p>- Nicky’s actor does act like the mother hen of the twins and they pretend to hate it but really he becomes like an older brother to them</p><p>- The cast bets just as much as the foxes if not more. They take it so seriously that when they are winning awards you can see money being handed around in the audience and Wymack’s actor rolling his eyes.</p><p>- Each charter will get to have a scene about there background showing what their life used to be like</p><p>- There has to be lines from the books</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If anyone turned this into a real fanfic I would love you. Come say hi on Tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xpyrox</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>